Christmas
Holly Wherever you find love Thuwed As most Christmas dragons Wherever you find love's mother was always very shy and elusive, she hid for most of the year and even around Christmas she preferred to stay hidden and watch the festivities from afar. One year though just before Yuletide's eve she heard a purple dragon sing to the hatchies of her clan, old carols and new and the words touched her heart. When the purple dragon sang "Wherever you find love - it feels like Christmas" the dragonesse knew that this was a good place and she left an egg with the clan to grow up loved and cherished. Wherever you find love is quite outgoing for one of his kind taking after his foster mother ' Whoopie '''and would love to meet his mysterious mother someday to teach her the joys of being with others. It Feels like Christmas 4 Back in the old days when winters were long and harsh, with short days of insufficient sun and not enough warmth to melt nitrogen, Christmas dragons were rare and could mostly be seen alone or maybe in pairs. But then in the legendary Solstice miracle of the year of the witch's dozen, all the Christmas dragons decided to leave their solitary ways behind to finally join their brethren in earnest. Itfeels was among the dragons to join the clan right in that first year and fitting right in with the renewed spirit of the season, he is probably the most social dragon the clan has ever seen, never spending time alone always surrounded by other dragons, hatchlings and adults alike. And the Boys of the NYPD choir Choir has quite a temperament as far as Holly dragons go. Her clan mates aren't sure if it's due to her Thunder heritage, or the fact that she was often mistaken for a male hatchling in her youth (with her being the first of her breed ever to be seen in the clan), but the fact remains that she loses her patience faster than most. She is friendly enough and often apologizes profusely once she has calmed down, but she has destroyed more than one Christmas decoration in a fit of rage over some perceived injustice. Yulebuck Deck the Halls 2 Deck the Halls is a great decorator of the main caves (and also the greatest cleaner). He gets really obsessive about the perfect and spotless look of "his" caves and will challenge every Wrapping Wing (or any dragon really) who gets some crazy idea about improving his decorations. They can decorate the '''Healing Caves' or Delirium's Academy for all he cares, but the main caves are HIS. With Boughs of Holly Holly is generally good-natured and friendly as everyone knows the spirit of Christmas past should be. He often states that in his younger years he had an IQ of 6000 and sighs, because age clearly has taken his toll but in spite (or maybe because) of that he is well-liked in his clan especially with the hatchlings and when he speaks of days gone by none of the others point out the obvious flaws in his tales. He spent the whole last Christmas season bowing to everyone he met and no one had the heart to tell him that he had terribly misunderstood something. Falalalala Lala Lala 2 Falalalala is a rather silly dragon, or maybe he is just really dumb. No one knows for sure what the reason is, but this Yuleuck only communicates through meaningless syllables. And yet he somehow always gets his meaning across. Tis the season 2 Tis is a bit baffled by his brother Bizz's tendency to make a holiday out of everything. There are enough serious issues to be addressed through special days but somehow most dragons treat his "Inbred-Awareness-Month" or his "Neglection-Remembrance-Day" as nothing more and nothing less than Bizz's "Silly-Hat-Summer-Solstice". Tis knows that he has far more serious concerns, but he gets less respect than Biz which has led to some resentment on his part. To Be Jolly Jolly is a very lively hatchling whose mother absolutely adored pirates. She named him for the famous ship of the infamous Captain Hook. As life is always ironic Jolly took more after Hook's nemesis and like Peter Pan decided to never grow up. Besides Jolly reasons "Christmas is always more fun for hatchlings anyways." Bizarre Holidays - part one Bizz is a hyper-energetic, festive holiday-machine. He loves the seasonal joy, the parties, and all the shenanigans going on. So of course only one week each year is far too little for him. He stays with his clan all year round, inventing all kinds of new holidays to justify his presence and the decorations, treats, and songs. "Tuesday-Week", "Claw-clipping-Wednesday", and "Mayonnaise-Miracle" all have to be celebrated with the serious devotion they deserve. Snow Angel I'll be home for Christmas 2 I'll Be is the antipode to an average Christmas dragon, at least when it comes to migratory behaviour. While she spends most of the year with her chosen clan of mixed breeds, every year when the Yuletide season comes around, she will leave for about a month visiting her old homelands reasoning that her clan has more than enough of her brothers and sisters to spread the joy while her family only has one "her". You can count on me 3c This young dragoness is the most reliable among the holiday dragons of the clan. While many of her brethren can be a bit flighty and forgetful, only living for the sheer joy of the moment, Youca is as steadfast as they come. She has finished all her preparations in time with her lair decorated, her presents wrapped, and all the treats ready to be nibbled away. She spends most of December helping out her less organized friends, lending a claw wherever it is needed. Please have 2 Please loves to bake and decorate treats for the holiday season. So much so that she spends all year basically doing nothing else. Her lair is huge and made up of several interconnected caves all enchanted by Magis to keep any food stored inside indefinitely fresh. Please sometimes spreads rumours around the hatchlings that said spells have been known to stop a hatchling's aging to ensure not too many sneak into her home and plunder her treasures before she is ready to give them out. Snow CB Snow is a very elegant dragoness with a spotless white body. Still her name wasn't given to her because of her appearance but because of her soul, which is pure and untainted like freshly fallen snow. Her heart knows no evil and she only feels goodwill to the rest of dragonkind. Her clan keeps her fiercely protected from anything bad as to not disturb her innocence. Mistle Toe 09 Mistle Toe is named after her dark green claws, which are indeed the colour of the evergreen plant. It has nothing to do with her riding on the adult dragons like a parasite at all. Presents Under the Tree 2 Back in the old days when winters were long and harsh, with short days of insufficient sun and not enough warmth to melt nitrogen, Christmas dragons were rare and could mostly be seen alone or maybe in pairs. But then in the legendary Solstice miracle of the year of the witch's dozen, all the Christmas dragons decided to leave their solitary ways behind to finally join their brethren in earnest. Presents was among the first to join the clan right in that first year and has happily settled down with her fellow dragons. If it wasn't for that very weird Ribbon Dancer - King, who not only insists that she's male but also follows Presents everywhere and keeps making flirty faces at her, her life could be great. But that weird dragon really freaks her out. Ribbonwing O Come All Ye Faithful 2 Back in the old days when winters were long and harsh, with short days of insufficient sun and not enough warmth to melt nitrogen, Christmas dragons were rare and could mostly be seen alone or maybe in pairs. But then in the legendary Solstice miracle of the year of the witch's dozen, all the Christmas dragons decided to leave their solitary ways behind to finally join their brethren in earnest. Faithful was one of the driving forces behind the change in Christmas dragon politics. Although tradition dictated that they kept to themselves and avoided to be caught among their brethren in great numbers, Faithful always believed that all the dragons (including the Solstice breeds) could benefit from greater interaction. So when the change finally came, Faithful couldn't wait to join a clan year round and spend time not only with other Ribbon Dancers and Winter Magis but Crimsons and Magis as well. Joyful 10 When Joyful arrived at the clan shortly after her older sister Triumphant she found that the clan was not only big enough to absolutely need a second Christmas dragon but it also had a great hatchling population, she immediately felt at home with. Joyful has a lot lighter mood than her sister and doesn't look upon Christmas as such a serious business as her sister and is quite content to have arrived second. In the years since her arrival Joyful has become a leader of sorts in the hatchling community and Jolly '''and '''Mittens '''are her partners in crime. Triumphant CB Triumphant was the first Christmas dragon to come to her clan that winter. She had beaten all the others in a race to bring joy and presents to that particular clan and she saw it as a great triumph indeed. Whenever she feels down or sad - as seldom as that may occur - her name reminds her of the fact that her life began with a great victory and she is rightfully happy and proud. Oh come ye - oh come ye 3c This dragoness has the important responsibility of gathering all the holiday dragons (or at least all who count themselves as members of her particular flock) whenever the time nears for their annual migration. She flies over the icy wastelands of the north, calling all those who will travel with her to join their beloved clan and rallies them around herself. It's not an easy task, and she has to fly fast and far to reach all the Wintermagis and Yulebucks, Snowangels and Solstices, and of course her own sisters so they will all safely make it and in time for the holidays. Nevertheless she enjoys the responsibility and the respect it earns her among her brethren. To Bethlehem 3c Beth is a Ribbondancer. Ribbondancers enjoy snow and the winter and the festive season. So naturally Beth enjoys snow and the winter and the festive season, right... Wrong. Beth hates the cold. She enjoys warmth and long daylight hours and the sun and she prefers quite solitude over joyful gatherings anytime. Nevertheless Beth is a Ribbondancer and doesn't want to spoil anyone's fun by being a grouch, so she suffers in silence every year while all her clan mates decorate the caves and sing merry songs and have snowball fights. Come and Behold him 2 Back in the old days when winters were long and harsh, with short days of insufficient sun and not enough warmth to melt nitrogen, Christmas dragons were rare and could mostly be seen alone or maybe in pairs. But then in the legendary Solstice miracle of the year of the witch's dozen, all the Christmas dragons decided to leave their solitary ways behind to finally join their brethren in earnest. Behold was among the first Ribbondancers to arrive that fateful year and like the well mannered dragoness she is, she first went to make herself know to '''Triumphant '''the oldest of her kind within the clan. Her manners and gentle disposition have quickly enamoured her to the proud elder and in turn she smoothed things over for all that came after her. Born the King of Angels 2 Back in the old days when winters were long and harsh, with short days of insufficient sun and not enough warmth to melt nitrogen, Christmas dragons were rare and could mostly be seen alone or maybe in pairs. But then in the legendary Solstice miracle of the year of the witch's dozen, all the Christmas dragons decided to leave their solitary ways behind to finally join their brethren in earnest. King is the only male Ribbon Dancer known in his clan (physical evidence nonwithstanding) which in his mind obviously makes him the King of all of his kind as well as the Snow Angels. King loves Snow Angels; he thinks they are the most beautiful and graceful breed among dragon kind and he is terribly in love with '''Presents, the prettiest of them all. Sadly, though Presents doesn't reciprocate the feeling and won't even accept that King is a male, but insist on calling him a "she". Oh come let us adore him 2 This dragoness belongs to a trio of Ribbondancers whose sole purpose in existence seems to be to follow the Yulebuck Deck the Halls around and fawn and swoon over him. Whatever new decorations he puts up, or even if his mane is groomed somewhat differently than the day before, they can't stop to praise even his slightest achievement as a wondrous miracle. As the oldest of the three, this dragoness is allowed to approach Deck the Halls directly and deliver their compliments or maybe even ask the odd question, so she can bring his wisdom to her two sisters in worship. Oh come let us adore him 2 This dragoness belongs to a trio of Ribbondancers whose sole purpose in existence seems to be to follow the Yulebuck Deck the Halls around and fawn and swoon over him. Whatever new decorations he puts up, or even if his mane is groomed somewhat differently than the day before, they can't stop to praise even his slightest achievement as a wondrous miracle. Being the second of three, neither oldest nor youngest, she often feels overlooked, nothing more than a filler to bring up the numbers, a cushion between her two sisters' egos. Truth to be told, she is a bit of a bore, and she never takes the initiative that would be necessary to get noticed on her own. In a way she feels more comfortable as a part of a trio than she would be if she was perceived as an individual. Oh come let us adore him 2 This dragoness belongs to a trio of Ribbondancers whose sole purpose in existence seems to be to follow the Yulebuck Deck the Halls around and fawn and swoon over him. Whatever new decorations he puts up, or even if his mane is groomed somewhat differently than the day before, they can't stop to praise even his slightest achievement as a wondrous miracle. As the youngest of the three, she is not allowed to speak to her two sisters in worship without being talked to first. They expect her to be respectful towards them and their greater experience almost as much as they all are towards Deck the Halls. She just hopes that her youth and beauty will catch the wonderful Yulebuck's eye without any need for her to speak directly. Christ the Lord 2 Chrissy grew up in captivity in the castle of a human earl. Lord Christeram had stolen her egg in the hopes of bringing peace and prosperity to his lands by having a legendary spirit of the holiday season bound to it. He wasn't bad as far as captors go, but he never released her during his lifetime. After spending her formative years in the hands of a human, Chrissy has forgotten how to take care of herself and although she now lives among her brethren who look out and care for her, she still longs for her old master. Oh sing - choir of angels 3c This dragoness is the choir mistress of the Holiday dragons in her clan. She spends her time practicing with the assorted Snow Angels, Ribbon Dancers, and Winter Magis, sorting them into groups according to their vocal ranges, and doing everything to perfect their abilities, so the carols will sound heavenly perfect once the winter solstice is finally there. Wintermagi It's in the Singing of 2 Singing spends all the year practising his caroling together with his brother Choir. While his brother prefers to work and train with huge groups so more dragons can actively join the fun, Singing concentrates on counterpoints and harmonics. So not only his solos will be wonderful but he can also do his part to make the group sound even better, using his golden voice and talents to let others shine at least as much as himself. A Streetcorner Choir 3c Choir spends all the year practising his caroling together with his brother Singing. While his brother prefers to work and train on his own voice to perfect his control, Choir concentrates on working with huge groups teaching them the strength and weaknesses of their voices. Despite his own quite lovely voice his greatest gift lies in knowing exactly which dragon should be put in which of the seven draconic voice registers and whose voice simply sounds perfect with which song. It's going Home and 2 Home loves nothing more than to spend his Yuletide season snuggled up in his comfortable lair next to his mate and hatchlings. Yes, gifts are nice, and caroling is fun, and the Wrapping Wings outdo themselves each year with the decorations. But in Home's mind there is nothing more "Christmas-y" than spending time with your loved ones. Getting Warm by the Fire 2 Getting loves to spend his time frolicking around with the Winters and Ices as soon as there are even three snowflakes to be found. Never pausing for a moment, he won't return to his lair until the sun has settled and all the Diurnal breeds have disappeared. But the best part of course are the late evenings when he slowly thaws his half-frozen paws in front of the warm glow of the embers carefully prepared by his mate, slowly falling asleep at her side. It's true wherever you find love True doesn't care all that much about snow, or decorations, or even the time of year, to him the holidays are all about love. As a consequence, he has left a clan of dragons only days before the winter solstice although they had heaps of presents and cookies and mounts of food because they only cared about stuffing themselves and grabbing nice stuff. He took quite a while to find a home for himself but when he met a poor young peasant boy and his blind old grandfather, he gladly stayed with them even through the summer heat. A Cup of Kindness that 2 Cup loves to bake. He is pretty good at it too, but if someone asks him for a recipe they will get a tad confused. A spoonful of sugar is quite clear, but most people (dragons and humans alike) don't really know how to put "a good measure of love" or "a pinch of thoughtfulness" into a mixing bowl. We share with another 2 Share grew up in a small and poor clan. Restricted to a tiny and rather barren area, the dragons nevertheless thrived as they had long ago learned that a little bit of wealth could go a long way when it was divided equally among those in need. In fact it could go such a long way that today Share's clan is among the healthiest and most influential in the area. A Sweet Reunion with 2 Reunion simply doesn't know when to let a dead horse lie. He always wants to regain all the good things he has once known and will stop at nothing to get them or at least the closest thing possible. Since memories are deceiving and nostalgia has rose tinted glasses he inevitably gets disappointed but so far that hasn't stopped him from trying. A Friend or a Lover 2 FoaL simply doesn't get the whole fixation on mating partners so many humans (and dragons) seem to share. In his mind a real friend is as important as any kind of romantic interest and he is glad that he has both in his life and none of them make him "choose". In all the places you find love Places is amazed by people's ability to love. It's expected when a mother loves her hatchling, or when a child idolizes their father. It is no surprise when a man loves his brother or a young dragoness is ready to lay down her life for her hatch mate. But a Pygmy ready to follow a fairy to the gates of the otherworld, a woman sacrificing herself so a Wyvern can live, and a wise old queen unable to banish her would-be-assassin because she'd rather die than live without him... those stories manage to astound him time and again and he takes hope from it. It is the Season of the Heart 2 This dragon specialises in cooking the most interesting feasts for Christmas. Interesting insofar as ALL his courses include innards such as kidneys as entree, heart and tongue seasoned in garlick and thyme as the main course, and liver puddings. Incredibly enough all these taste fantastic. A Special Time of Sharing 2 Time loves his "job" within the clan of spreading the seasonal joy among his fellow clan mates and entertaining the hatchlings with games and stories. But when all is said and done, he loves it best when he can slip away from the sleeping hatchlings and the hectic festivities of his brethren and can spend some quiet one-on-one time with his mate. The Ways of Love Made Clear 2 Ways is not exactly unhappy as a solstice dragon but secretly he wished that he was born around a different holiday just a few months later. While giving gifts and spending time with one's family is great and all, Ways thinks nothing is better than new love and he dreams of matching up other dragons every day. It is the Season of the Spirit 3 Spirit believes that no dragon should forget that solstice is a time of renewal and rebirth. So instead of giving away gifts, or caroling around, or even baking cookies, Spirit's home becomes a place of quiet contemplation in this rather hectic season where dragons can find a moment or two to find their inner balance again or to discuss their problems with a sympathetic listener. The message if we hear it 2 Message has become the messenger of the clan's Christmas dragons. With the great number of solstice breeds and all of them abundantly represented within the clan the holiday season becomes rather full with tons of different activities and it gets quite hard to keep up with all the times and places those activities take place. So Message flies around each day during the month of December making sure that all his clan mates are up to date about everything. Is - Make it last all year Make believes in a good holiday feast. He really does. When a dragon can't eat leftovers for at least a month, there wasn't enough food. If there isn't a minimum of one course for each participant, there is not enough variety. Desserts of course need to be doubled in number. Most of his clan mates are glad they have about eleven months to get rid off the extra chub before his next invitation, because they need the time. It's in the Giving CB Giving is one of the most generous dragons in his clan. Because of his eagerness to bring others joy he sometimes forgets that there are limits and can even get a bit annoying at times. Most of the other dragons are more than willing to forgive him if that happens though since they know he only means well. If he is interested in a special dragonesse he tries to impress her not only with beautifully wrapped gifts but also with his aerocrobatics - as he calls it. Lately he's been quite smitten with a golden Wyvern lady named Arwen but even his triple looping hasn't impressed her yet. Of a Gift to another 2 Gift scares his fellow dragons. His desire to give others nice things is extreme, even for a holiday dragon, and most of his clan mates are too embarrassed to accept anything more from him since they have already received so much. So Gift has taken on the habit of hiding somewhere with his gifts, literally jumping at others so they can't run before he put a nice jewel or a good book into their claws. Whenever he was successful, he will slip away quickly before the victim has had a chance to actually decline his present. A pair of mittens Mittens is a quite mischievous little hatchling that is almost never seen without his two "bestest" friends Joyful and Jolly. The three of them make a sport of exploring and discovering every niche and crevice in their clans caverns especially around the holidays. And if by chance they discover presents and gifts before time it's hardly their fault. That were made by your mother 2 Made has taken a special liking to the abandoned and orphaned hatchlings that get taken in by the clan. He knows that family is extremely important, so although the winter solstice presents are of course brought by him and his brethren, he always makes sure that the hatchlings know that these are presents from their parents. Thanks to him, the young ones all believe that no matter where their mothers or fathers are they always, always make sure that their precious little darlings receive a special present made by their parents just for them. It's all the ways 3c Ways knows that the holidays (in one form or another) are celebrated throughout all of Valkemare and as a holiday dragon he sees it as his duty to bring love and cheer to everyone. So naturally he travels a lot. All of the time in fact. His wings often ache after a long day of flying, but Ways never allows himself the luxury of settling down for a few days or resting for longer than absolutely necessary. It's of course different when somebody else needs him, and he will stay as long as necessary to cheer up a sad hatchling, or help out a human incapacitated by an injury or illness. So Ways travels Valkemare and does his best to spread the cheer among human and dragon alike, never once thinking about himself. That we show love 3c Show is in charge of the holiday plays to keep the hatchlings and adults in the clan entertained until the evening festivities and feasts. Inspired by Roaring Lion Productions, Shows tries his best to produce the most entertaining variety of plays, with great stories, greater actors, and of course great emotion. He often enlists the help of the Moonsilver Artists' Association for the best musical scores to make sure to tear at the audience's heartstrings, and he knows which students of Delirium's Academy are ready to help him out with lightning and other magical effects. His job is mostly that of an organizer but he really lives for that one short moment in the spotlight when he has the stage and can announce this year's spectacle in front of dozens of pairs of adoring hatchling eyes. A part of childhood 3c Innocent and playful, Part spends most of his time around the hatchlings. He enjoys playing with them tremendously and (almost) never grows tired of their antics. A fact which many, many, many parents have come to appreciate over the years. No matter how much you love your little ones, even the most devoted mother or farther needs a break from time to time. And as long as Part keeps them away from getting underpaws, the rest of the adults have the opportunity to take care of urgent business, such as decorating the caves or taking presents out of hiding and putting them under the designated little tree. We'll always remember 3c Once upon a time, many, many centuries ago the very first Holly dragons came to the lands of Valkemare to bring joy and happiness to the people during that darkest time of the year. In those early years not many knew what those strange flying creatures wanted or even thought them to be dangerous. It were dark times and the first Hollies had to face many dangers, fighting against tyranny and dark magics, and many died to bring the people of Valkemare hope. This Wintermagi has made it his duty to remind everyone of those early sacrifices each and every year. The times have grown lighter and even the legendary Hollies have become a slightly more common sight. The winter festivities seem only to focus around decorations and gifts and good food. But he knows that the solstice is about much more and he believes that it's of uttermost importance to remember the humble beginnings and the true origin of the Yulefest. It's the summer of Soul 3c SoS loves highly kitschy metaphors and basically thinks they are the only way to express his emotions as deeply as he feels them. He spends his time writing poetry about a candle's light being akin to the warmth of the loving sun, lighting one's heart, or the pain about not being able to find the perfect present for a loved one as the stab of a poisoned knife, draining the life from one's very core. His clan mates usually sigh over his melodramatics but nod their encouragements with a friendly smile as they could not bear to hurt his feelings. He means well after all. In December 3c Dec is the king of procrastination - or at least that's what his clan mates call him behind his back. Whenever he is asked to do something, he claims that he is busy. When he is asked when he will find the time to attend a task his answer will almost always be "in December", unless of course it IS December, then he will be sure to clarify "next year - maybe". It's when you do your best 3c Best is a hero. Or at least that's what people see in him. He sees himself more as a good-natured, curious adventurer and, well, humans are short-lived, helpless, vulnerable creatures compared to dragons so of course he feels responsible to help them out whenever possible. He even decided to leave his brethren behind so he could adventure and help all year round despite that going against all of their traditions. At first he could do a lot of good but lately it seems as if he's just battling the fires Forl has started. Forl a Wintermagi like himself. Forl who used to be his... friend. Maybe he'll be forced to fight Forl in earnest, even if he doesn't want to. Maybe he'll be even forced to kill him, to protect his human friends. It would be easier if Forl didn't taste so delightfully of elderberries. For Love 3c Despite being a Wintermagi and thus generally associated with festive spirit and goodwill towards dragonkind, Forl is infamous in the lands he travels as a dangerous menace and sometimes even a mad dragon. He plunders villages. He terrorizes the human populace. He has even been known to kill and eat people. The truth is, he takes no particular pleasure in any of these activities, but he knows no other way to get the attention of Best, another Wintermagi roaming through the lands and a hero to boot. They used to be friends, maybe even more than that, but then Best left to have adventures and help the helpless humans and, well, do all that heroic nonsense and do it on his own. Forl knows that every hero needs a nemesis though and maybe he can teach Best that they aren't all that different after all and if not he can a least steal the odd kiss now and then. Stealing is what evil masterminds do after all. Wrapping Wing Solstice Misletoe Category:Description Category:Holidays